


When Doves Cry

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Coming Out, Coming of Age, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's late for Prom, which will annoy Emma to no end, but he can't go without talking to Momma.</p>
<p>But what comes next is not what he imagined before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Doves Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bikensmith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bikensmith), [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/gifts).



> Combining these two prompts: _emma + erik friendship in a high school au? emma coaxing erik into going to prom (or any big school dance), even though he doesn't have a date, or an outfit (though emma will fix that). extra points if there's post-dance semi-delinquent teenage shenanigans,_ with _A fic focusing on a high school/college-age Erik coming out as gay to Edie. This is a Gen prompt, but any pairings of your choice are welcome!_

Late. Erik is late. Emma hates people being late. 

But Momma wants to talk.

Because Jewish Mother.

“Now, Erik, tell me about this girl.”

“This girl,” Erik huffs, “is Emma. Whom you’ve met. Several times.”

“But what is she to you, my dear boy, that you’re going to Prom?”

Erik hates dances. Momma knows this. Like she knows _most_ everything about him.

“Just a friend.” 

“Not a _friend_ friend?” What is she getting at? How could she have know what Emma and Erik are to each other?

“G-d no, Momma! I’m--” he trails off. “I’m gay. Emma’s my date because...” The words are rushed because he wants her know, but he also wants to hide away this part of himself. He’s going to disappoint her, he’s sure.

“Because why, sweetie?” Has she known all along? Why isn’t she freaking out?

“Because I didn’t ask out the boy I like.” He feels his chest rise and fall quickly, his world closing in even when he should be freaking out about being late.

“And does this boy like you?”

Erik shrugs; he has no idea if Charles likes him or not.

“Is this boy going to be there tonight?”

“His sister is making him go with her because she’s pushy. Or something.”

“And can you ask this boy to dance?”

“Not without making Emma feel bad.”

Momma gives him a curious look. “I don’t think Emma will make you feel bad if you ask this boy to dance.”

“Well, she won’t have the chance if I don’t leave. Now.” He feels as if everything is upside-down, but he needs to focus on something small to get through the night now.

“Oh, shoo. Out with you now. Go have fun! Don’t drink and drive.”

Erik sighs, because Momma can’t ever not be practical at times like these. Erik wants to worry about if Charles will dance with him just as much as he worries that Emma is going to yell at him for being late.

Erik’s life is a mess. But maybe, just maybe, he’ll take this stress if everything works out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta. You know who you are.
> 
> Title from the Prince song, which fits some weird idea of what could come after Prom...


End file.
